


Pretty Pretty Princess

by azurelunatic



Category: Fairy Tales - Fandom, Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Crack, Gen, my sleeping brain is entirely to blame, pretty magical princess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-18
Updated: 2009-11-18
Packaged: 2017-10-03 06:48:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azurelunatic/pseuds/azurelunatic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alternate viewpoint. And CRACK.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretty Pretty Princess

**Author's Note:**

> So I woke up from a nap with this in my head...

Pretty Magical Princess Trixiebelle skipped down the forest path. She was going to go visit her friend Tommy. Her mommy had told her to stay out of the woods, because a great Hairy Monster and his Grim Black Dog lived in there, but she didn't listen to them. So when the Grim Black Dog started chasing her, she got very scared and ran into a nearby gingerbread house. The dog followed her. She got brave and pushed the dog out a window. When the great Hairy Monster came and saw that his dog was dead, the Hairy Monster made such a ruckus. While the Hairy Monster yelled to himself (in capslock), Trixiebelle ran away and hid with Tommy. Soon, they would slay the Hairy Monster too.


End file.
